Chimaera's Coding Page
__NOEDITSECTION__ Chimaera belongs to me, Day! Please don't use her without permission! She is my canon sona! LOVELY coding by Ice!! Appearance A dragon of dark blue palette, Chimaera is a very, very dark blue dragonet, the only thing not as dark are her photophores, which are a bright blue cyan. One of her photophores is a star shaped one. Her membranes are a lighter blue, and are extremely transparent. Her horns and claws are a deep, dark blue, even darker than her scales. Her eyes are sky, sapphire blue, like looking at the sky from under the water. Despite her calm colors, she's constantly seen as skittish, shy, and unnerved, and is extremely small, about an inch shorter than Sunny. Chimaera can retract her claws, and they're pretty small. Personality Chimaera is extremely shy, which goes along with the mysterious SeaWing stereotype, along with her preference of being a recluse. She seems to radiate an aura of being "untouchable" or "hard to get." The SeaWing is prone to being upset easily, and would burst into tears at the slightest hint of rudeness. However, she keeps up a preference of being reclusive and shy because she doesn't want to get attached to anyone or anything. The star patterned photophore indicates a powerful animus power, and she doesn't want to get attached, because she doesn't want to hurt anyone. Chimaera dearly wants a friend however, but she's too terrified of the consequences that she's too scared to try. Abilities Chimaera has a powerful animus power, not causing her to go insane at all, even the slightest. However, with powers of animus powers, it costs something, something more valuable. With the slightest use of her animus, it drains those of her loved ones, turning others like her friends or family into the same thing as previous animus users. The SeaWing is so scared of herself and her powers, that she shut herself away from everyone. Unlike previous animus users, she can't store her powers into an object like Darkstalker, mostly because of fear and because she just can't. Besides her magic that she never uses, she's pretty weak, only strong in kindness and knowledge. History Chimaera was born to a mother, and her father, Strider. Her mother died when she was born, due to not being able to support the birth. Chimaera never met her mother, but was raised by her older sister and father. Strider, a worker with Coral, wanted to rebuild the Summer Palace, and the entire kingdom was tested for animus. Chimaera passed, and at first she was thrilled, but after reading about Albatross, became saddened and scared. She only used her magic for a few, before being bullied by her father again. After a while, she realized that her family was more distant; her sister was acting more sassy and rude, and her father was demanding that she stay and fix the palace. With realization of this terrible power, she fled from her home, stumbling across Jade Mountain. Chimaera vowed never to get close with anyone, and she's been doing that ever since. Gallery Ezimba17973895860800.gif|by LORI!! Chimaera art trade(treedragon).png|by the greatest Tree ever to exist (let there be a moment of silence in respect shhhhhh) Chimichanga.png|by NS! Sparkly.png|BY ENIGNOG Trivia * she is a canon dragonsona * family is a sensitive topic for her * she likes singing in her spare time Category:Coded pages Category:Content (Icebutterfly116)